Commercial and residential environmental management systems and devices are known for controlling pools, spas and associated water features. Other systems and devices are known for separately controlling other residential environmental management systems, such as security systems, outdoor lighting systems, or automatic sprinkler systems. Residential environmental management systems are typically powered systems that include user interfaces that allow a user to program various functions and view system status.